Jealousy game
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Dark! France x reader. Your heart beat for him. But was that to the love or fear?


Pairing: Dark! France x reader

Warnings: dark themes and kissing

Summary: Your heart beat for him. But was that to the love or fear?

Francis softly kissed your hand and buried you into his stronger than expected grip. The French noble son, as you learnt, was very protective. What he had no one else could touch without a fight. Be it Matthew, that girl from Seychelles, whoever it was, he marked his territory and kept it deathly close. At times he let you out of his arms, flirted around and let you do the same, though you tried not to. But he'd leave those girls in a heartbeat, but if a single guy came too close to your 'dearest affections de l'armour', hell broke loose. And such was how it was now.

You tried to reach out to help the English student who was know bleeding profoundly from his nose.

"Arthur, are you okay?!"

Your hands managed to pull away from Francis along with a tissue in your pocket. You held it to Arthur's nose before Francis pulled you back, turning around with you.

"But Arthur-?"

"I'll be alright, love. That bloody git will have to try harder than that."

You waved behind you but felt Francis take your hand and place it back in front of you. You could practically feel the dangerous aura radiating from him.

As you found yourself outside in the courtyard of the school, you started to worry for your boyfriend. You reached backwards and softly stroked strands of his silky, wavy, blond hair behind his ears. He spun you around and you felt your back hit a wall.

"Why did you let him touch you?"

Blue eyes which were usually like a calming pond became a stormy ocean in comparison. His fingers gripped your shoulders and his face was set in a look of disheveled anger at you.

You gulped silently and tried to move slightly. His grip kept your upper body against the brick wall and didn't allow you to kiss his anger away. You matched his eyes but your words were weak.

"I- it was just a hug... Because I got a good mark on a test. We studied together and-"

"You did what?!"

You lowered your gaze and felt Francis's breath land on the top of your head. He murmured his words in a taunting way, causing you to peek at him through strands of your hair.

"Ma chèrie, I could have helped you..."

"It was for English class..."

You lowered your gaze to the scarf he wore and hoped your boyfriend would put the pieces together. You were allowed to have a social life.

"You know I don't like it when you care more about them then your boyfriend."

"Francis, I love you. Nobody can replace you. What about the times you sleep with those women-"

Your pleading voice was cut off by a soft finger slipping onto your lips.

"Then I shall stop doing that."

"Francis-"

"Non. Discussion closed. I will be solely yours, and I expect the same returned."

You could only nod, watching Francis smile. And as if nothing hurtful happened he pressed his warm and moist lips against yours. He parted your lips with his tongue and you easily gave into him. His arms hugged your body close and let you off the wall as your own hands delved into his hair. As you two kissed under the blue sky you couldn't think of how life could be without the Frenchman's attention and love.

|•~•|

"Could I see you after class?"

"Sure..."

You gave a polite smile but felt nervousness as the Russian teacher came up and asked such a question. Did you do something wrong? You couldn't think of anything but was sure of it.

Francis kept his hand on your knee and gave you a passionate kiss before he left, glaring at the teacher as he did so. Luckily for you, the Russian was staring out a window and didn't notice.

Fixing your appearance you walked up to him with nerves making your hands shake. You hid them behind your back.

"Mr. Braginski, there was something you wanted to speak to me about...?"

"Da. I know when people are scared quite well. But you're only scared around Bonnefoy. You will explain to me, da?"

Your eyes widened at what the teacher knew. You slowly nodded but didn't speak. After a few moments I slowly spoke.

"I'm not scared for me. But he just gets really protective of me. He hit Arthur so..."

"He always hits Arthur. But if you don't feel like you should be around him, you can hide behind me, da?"

"Da. Thank you."

You picked up your books and left the classroom while wondering. Were you scared of Francis?

Before you even stepped fully out of the class, arms wrapped around you. You looked to see Francis, his face creased in a disapproving look.

"Let's go home, chèrie."

~XxX~

Once you were at his house, Francis locked the door behind him and smiled.

"Want some dinner?"

Francis pulled you into the kitchen, his eyes darting to a blade a few more times than needed as he cooked. By the end he had you in a tight grip.

"Chèrie, I don't ever want you to leave me. So you either stay here, or you stay nowhere."

When the cold steel touched your neck you were in disbelief. Words in your throat couldn't escape and you felt yourself go into some sort of shock attack.

When the blade cut a layer of your skin open, you gave a loud gasp. Soon blood dripped down your neck and he placed down the knife.

"Maybe after dinner you'll answer me, oui? Right now, I made enough for two."

Francis gave you a charming smile as if nothing had ever gone wrong. Your hands darted to your throat, and Francis pulled off his designer scarf to wrap it around you. Once it was gone you noticed the scarred tissue all over his neck. He smiled again but this time it was much more amused. Francis chuckled at your expressions of shock.

"And yet your heart still beats for me, chèrie."

But it wasn't to love your heart beat to. It was to fear. And the now crazed look he got in his eye made you start to shake in it.


End file.
